


Chapel of Love

by OpenPage



Series: Sub Rosā [4]
Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booker helps Tom forget his troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapel of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holdencfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdencfield/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: I do not own 21 Jump Street or any the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. All characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead is purely coincidental.**
> 
> **No copyright infringement is intended.**
> 
> **Based on the TV series 21 Jump Street.**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/35977160575/in/dateposted-public/)

From his vantage point on The Chapel’s interior balcony, Tom had a bird’s eye view of the busy operation’s room below. He stood silently, his brow furrowed in contemplation as he watched his co-workers going about their routine of typing up reports and having a chat. It was their daily ritual before heading out on yet another assignment that in Tom’s now jaded opinion, was all under the Mayor’s electoral guise of keeping L.A. safer by removing the teenage drug dealers, rapists and malefactors from the high schools and colleges, but in reality, making little difference to the city’s overall crime rate. On any other day, he would have happily joined in the light banter with his colleagues, but after his last case, he found himself feeling a little more cynical than usual about his role in cleaning up the mean streets of Los Angeles. His testimony had helped send a fourteen-year-old boy to juvenile detention and having spent time inside one of the facilities himself, he was well aware how brutal and terrifying the reality of it could be. The fourteen-year-old was attractive and small in stature, and he knew _exactly_ what the reception would be from the other inmates. It disturbed him that through his work, he was sending young teenagers into a system of abuse and yet if he did not do his job, he was just as surely sanctioning them to a life of crime. He was caught in the proverbial catch-22 situation; he was damned if he did and he was damned if he didn’t, and he found himself becoming more and more disheartened with each passing day.

With his thoughts elsewhere, he did not notice Booker until the dark haired officer was standing beside him. “Hey,” he murmured, his eyes remaining fixed on the bustling figures below.

“Hey, yourself,” Booker greeted softly. A long silence hung in the air before Dennis spoke again. “You can’t beat yourself up about it, Hanson, the kid was on a fast track to committing a really serious crime. That li’l ol’ lady he knocked over is still in the hospital and his purse snatchings were getting more violent. If you hadn’t collared him, he could have seriously hurt someone or even worse… killed them.”

Tom lowered his head and emitted a long, heavy sigh. “I _know_ that,” he replied quietly, “but it doesn’t make it any easier. You were in Riverbend, you know what it’s like… they’ll swallow him alive.”

Even though Booker knew that what Tom was saying was true, he was not about to add to his misery by agreeing. Instead, he decided to take his lover’s mind off his guilt the best way he knew how… which just happened to also be the most _fun_ way he knew how. 

With a knowing smirk playing over his full lips, he stepped behind Tom and wrapping his arms around his narrow waist, he cupped his lover’s genitals in his hand.

Tom’s eyes bulged in their sockets, his shock evident by his startled _deer in the headlights_ expression and he drew in a loud, audible breath. “W-What are you… _oh Jeeesus_ ,” he stammered, his surprised question turning into a low moan of pleasure and closing his eyes, he tightened his grip around the wooden balcony in front of him as expert fingers gently caressed his cock. “Oh _fuuuck_.”

“Do you like that, baby?” Booker murmured, his lips pressing seductively against Tom’s ear whilst lightly massaging the growing cock in his hand, teasing it to life. “Am I making you horny?”

Rocking his hips forward, Tom allowed his body to take pleasure from the stimulation for just a moment before his sensibilities kicked in and he stilled Booker’s hand. “What if someone sees us?” he hissed, his voice rising slightly in panic.

Ignoring the pathetic attempt to stop him, Booker swatted away Tom’s hand before slowly popping the button of his jeans and after carefully lowering the zipper, he pushed the faded denims down until they pooled around his lover’s ankles. “I thought that’s what you liked,” he breathed entrancingly. “You know, living on the edge… _Will_ they catch us? _Won’t_ they catch us? Isn’t that the thrill of the game?”

Turning his head, the muscles in Tom’s neck strained painfully as he desperately tried to catch a glimpse of Booker’s face. “G-Game?” he choked, his erection now tenting the soft material of his boxers. “Is that all this—”

“Of course not,” Booker reassured in a low whisper and dropping his head, he lovingly nuzzled against the long column of Tom’s neck, his lips sucking playfully against the smooth, taut flesh that tasted faintly of Old Spice. “You know I love you, but you’ve gotta admit, Tommy, this is _sooo_ much fun.”

When Tom did not reply, Booker pushed down his lover’s boxers and releasing his cock, he rubbed a thumb lightly over the smooth head. “Aww c’mon, baby, you _know_ you love it.”

A low groan of pleasure escaped from between Tom’s lips and Booker suppressed a chuckle. He knew his lover enjoyed the teasing titillation of foreplay and he planned to take him to dizzying heights before giving him what he craved. Encircling his thumb and index finger around the base of Tom’s cock, he teased him by gently squeezing and releasing repeatedly as he slowly moved his hand up the erect shaft. He knew it was one of Tom’s favorite erotic sensations and it never failed to make his lover groan.

Tom’s legs immediately began to tremble, the controlled pressure on his cock sending spasms down the entire length of his shaft and a fire flared within his testicles. Booker knew how to rev his engine and he was now charged and ready to go. 

Without warning, the pleasurable contact was lost and once again, he swiveled his head around, his eyes desperately seeking his lover’s gaze. But Booker’s muscular frame had him pressed against the balcony, limiting his movements and he had to wait several long, agonizing seconds before brawny arms once again circled his waist, but this time, his lover’s hand held a small tube of lubrication. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he ran his tongue nervously over his dry lips. “Where the hell did you get that?” he hissed.

Booker chuckled quietly. “Weren’t you ever a Boy Scout, Tommy?” he crooned softly. “I take their motto _very_ seriously… be prepared.” 

Tom watched with wide eyes as Booker liberally coated his index and middle finger in the oily substance and when his hands once again disappeared from view, he waited with bated breath for what he knew was about to come. However, even though he was prepared, he jerked slightly when a cool, slick finger pressed against his hole. “Ready?” Booker breathed against his ear.

Casting his eyes down at the busy room below, Tom wondered what its occupants would see if they happened to look up. He knew his lower body remained concealed behind the wooden balcony, but he did not know if Booker was visible behind him. The idea that his lover was about to fuck him with his finger in front of all his clueless coworkers sent a shiver of arousal down his spine and the trembling in his legs intensified. He was now fully erect, his cock jutting out proudly and he longed to feel Booker’s finger inside him.

He was in heaven.

“Ready,” he murmured in reply and taking a deep breath, he slowly breathed out as Booker’s finger gently penetrated his anus. 

"Again," Booker coaxed softly and Tom did as his lover asked. Precum started to leak from the tip of his cock and with a low groan, he pushed backwards, burying Booker’s finger deep inside his channel.

Booker knew that time was of the essence and he would not be able to give Tom the leisurely digital stimulation he craved. However, that did not stop him from being gentle and biting down on his lower lip, he concentrated on working his finger carefully in and out of Tom’s rectum. When he felt the internal muscles relax, he carefully inserted a second finger and resumed the action.

“ _Yesss_ ,” Tom breathed and reaching down, he lightly tugged at his burgeoning cock. But Booker was not one to surrender the opportunity to bring his lover to orgasm and when he realized what Tom was doing, he grabbed hold of his wrist, halting the self-gratification. “Hands where I can see ‘em, Hanson,” he growled in his best Officer Booker voice. “Otherwise I’ll have to cuff you.”

Although he did not believe it was possible, Tom’s cock hardened even more at the authoritative tone of Booker’s voice and a full body tremor preceded his low moan of excitement. He was so erect, his cock lay almost flat against his belly and he doubted he would last long once the probing fingers stimulated his prostate. However, his hand remained wrapped around his shaft, unwilling to give up the evocative sensation that was turning his legs to rubber and causing his stomach to somersault with hot desire.

“Haaan- _suuun_ ,” Booker scolded in a breathless, singsong voice against Tom’s ear, his fingers continuing to move slowly in and out of his lover’s tight channel. “If you don’t let go, I’m gonna stop.”

The threat was enough for Tom to release his cock post haste and wrapping his hands around the smooth wood of the balcony, he exhaled a long, agonized moan of frustration. “I’m so fucking hard,” he groaned softly, his hips rocking rhythmically back and forth, signaling that his trembling body was now desperate for release. “Oh God, Dennis, I’m so fucking _hard!”_

With a satisfied grin, Booker gently removed his fingers. He had been careful not to touch Tom’s sensitive gland, as he did not want him coming before he had a chance to bury his cock deep inside his lover’s warm, accommodating body. He too was rock hard and without wasting any time, he unzipped his jeans and released his throbbing cock. Pulling a condom out of his pocket, he hastily rolled it onto his thick shaft and after coating himself with the last remnants of the lube, he pressed his cockhead against Tom’s entrance. “I’m gonna fuck you nice and slow,” he teased quietly, “and you’re not to come until I say so, okay?”

Tom’s head bobbed frantically up and down. “Yes yes yes,” he acquiesced in a moan of frustration, his need for release now reaching fever pitch. Although he had never viewed himself as submissive, nothing turned him on more than when Booker dominated him during sex, and he was more than willing to let his lover call the shots. It was an enigmatic part of his personality that he never knew existed until he and Booker had become lovers and he often wondered if the trait had always existed, or if he was just desperate to please the dark haired officer who had captivated his heart in only a few short months of dating. 

“Good boy,” Booker murmured and holding onto the base of his cock, he gently pushed the tip of his penis inside Tom’s anus. He could feel the trembling flesh of Tom’s buttocks vibrating against him and nuzzling in close, he clamped his teeth around his lover’s earring and gently tugged on the metal hoop. “Can you feel me inside you?” he whispered seductively and without waiting for an answer, he pushed his cock deeper inside the tight hole. 

“ _Yesss_ ,” Tom hissed excitedly. “Oh God, Dennis, fuck me… I want you to _fuck_ me.”

Even though he knew time was an issue, Booker closed his eyes and savored the titillating sensation of Tom’s muscles clamped firmly around his cock, the feeling eliciting a thrilling tingle up and down the sensitive nerve endings of his shaft. But it was not long before his own fervent needs became too overwhelming to ignore and taking a deep breath, he gently rocked his hips forwards and backwards, the motion pushing his erection further inside Tom’s channel. “Do you like that, baby?” he breathed against the flesh of Tom’s neck. “Do you want me to touch you?”

Tom’s eyelids fluttered closed, causing his long, thick lashes to sweep against his flushed cheeks, and exhaling heavily, he emitted a low moan of longing. “Fuuuck yeah.”

Sensing that Tom had closed his eyes, Booker stilled his body mid-thrust. "Nuh-uh-uh. Who’s a naughty boy?” he taunted softly, his jet-black eyes dancing with a dark, erotic pleasure. “I want you to look at them when I fuck you and I want you to imagine what they’d say if they knew what we were doing. Would they be shocked, disgusted, or would they get aroused knowing I fuck you up the ass every night?” 

When he received no answer, he leaned in close and swirled his tongue around the inside of Tom’s ear. “C’mon, Tommy,” he whispered softly, “Don’t you want me to touch you? Tell me what they’d say… tell me how it makes you feel when you look at them.”

Tom’s heavy breathing ripped through the cool air inside The Chapel. His cock ached to be touched and opening his eyes, he fixed his stare on his friends. “They’d be shocked,” he panted, his gaze never leaving the faces of his colleagues, “and it makes me horny ‘cause I wanna shock them.”

Once again, Booker began to move his hips and as he steadily gained momentum, the movement propelled his cock deeper inside the slick channel, stimulating Tom’s prostate with every rhythmic thrust. When a desperate hand reached back and grabbed his wrist, he took the hint and circling his arm around Tom’s waist, he gently tugged at his cock. “Why do you wanna shock them?” he persisted softly, his voice smooth like dripping honey. “Tell me, I wanna know.”

Darting out his tongue, Tom licked salaciously at his lips and tightening his grip on the balcony, he pushed backwards, his body frantically meeting each of Booker’s countering thrusts. “Oh God… oh Dennis… ‘cause… ‘cause… ‘cause they’d think it’s dirty,” he cried out softly, his face flaming with embarrassment.

A barely audible chuckle sounded from between Booker’s lips. “You think what we do is dirty?” he teased and increasing his pace, he pounded his cock in and out of Tom’s slick anus. “Don’t you like it, Tommy? Do you want me to stop or do you wanna come?”

“Come come come,” Tom chanted in a low, desperate mantra, his lower body now a flaming ball of fire as it reacted to the double stimulation. “Don’t stop, Dennis, I wanna come, I wanna _come!”_

Pressing his lips against the nape of Tom’s neck, Booker breathed in the heady scent of his sweat. “Then come for me, baby,” he instructed in a low whisper.

With a cry, Tom ejaculated forcefully into his lover’s hand, coating the long fingers in his semen. The climactic scream echoed loudly in Booker’s ears and wrapping his arm tightly around his lover’s waist, he bent his knees slightly and thrusting forcefully upwards, he too, shot forth his seed. It was the moment his mind and body had craved every single day since meeting Tom. It was the coming together of their bodies in a passionate union unlike anything he had ever experienced before, and as his body violently shuddered out its release, he could not help but wonder what it was about the man quivering beneath his touch that brought out such a rapturous explosion of feelings. He had loved many in his twenty-three years, but he had never felt the intensity that he did with Tom. What had started out as lust, had quickly turned into a full-blown, cupids shooting arrows, heart-thumping, crazy kind of love… and the reality of it blew his mind.

Lowering his head, he tenderly planted a kiss on Tom’s jawline, before withdrawing his softening cock. He pulled off the condom and wiping his sticky hand with a handkerchief, he balled the used rubber in the soiled material and shoved it in his pocket before tucking himself away. 

Tom, however, remained motionless, his gaze locked on his friends smiling faces. He had been certain that they would have heard his strangled cry, but they continued to remain blissfully ignorant to the scandalous goings-on that had occurred just ten feet above their heads and knowing that he and Booker had once again avoided detection brought a self-satisfied smile to his face. 

With a contented sigh, he pulled up his boxers and jeans and turned around. “That was so fucking _hot_ ,” he murmured, his fingers dancing lightly over his lover’s taut stomach.

Booker’s dark eyes flashed mischievously. “And _dirty?”_ he teased, his eyebrows waggling playfully.

“Jerk,” Tom laughed softly and reaching out he tenderly caressed Booker’s cheek. “I _love_ you.”

Those three tiny words had the power to dissolve Booker’s tough guy façade in an instant and the dark haired officer’s expression immediately softened. “I love you too, baby.”

_Finis_


End file.
